


(dont) Touch Me

by Anonymous



Category: Warcraft - All Media Types, World of Warcraft
Genre: Aftermath of Torture, Aftermath of Violence, Angst and Porn, Child Sexual Abuse, Consent Issues, Dirty Talk, Flashbacks, Foreplay, Gay Anduin Wrynn, Gay Male Character, Gay Wrathion (Warcraft), Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Misgendering, My First Smut, Past Abuse, Past Child Abuse, Past Rape/Non-con, Past Sexual Abuse, Past Sexual Assault, Penis In Vagina Sex, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Rape Aftermath, Rape Recovery, Retraction of Consent, Sexual Content, Sexual Violence, Swearing, Trans Anduin Wrynn, Trans Character, Trans Male Character, Trauma, also uh uhhhh me? coping w being a csa victim thru anduin? it's more likely than u think, i mean they get nasty but thats bc theyre both consenting adults, no bad stuff between anduin n wrathion!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!, not really but my actual first involved a.ph ic.e.lan.d and a fridge so., this..felt longer while i was writing it, trans porn by cis ppl: broke, trans porn by trans ppl: w o k e
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-02
Updated: 2018-07-02
Packaged: 2019-05-26 13:36:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15002003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: The High King can't help but be reminded of what happened barely half a decade ago.





	(dont) Touch Me

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Fake It 'Til You Break It](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12994413) by Anonymous. 



"F-fuck, Wrathion . . ."

"Mmm, you like it when I touch you like that?"

"Yes- by the holy  _Light_ , yes."

The dragon smiled, his red eyes glinting like rubies and incisors pressing sharply into his own lower lip. "I love seeing you like this," he commented. "The High King of the Grand Alliance reduced to shambles by my mere touch." He gripped his lover's thighs a bit tighter. His nails dug in, threatening to draw blood, but the other man seemed to relish the feeling. "I think I might go mad with power." His forked tongue teased the lips of his husband's pussy, darting quickly inside before coming back out. He hummed. "You're so sweet."

The king whined, his toes curling. "O-only for you," he smiled.

"Indeed." He pulled one hand up to toy with his husband's clit, engorged by arousal and the potion he drank every morning. "You're mine," he growled, "all mine."

 

_"You're mine," the orc above him growled, "all mine."_

 

 

Anduin whimpered, wriggling for a moment. _You can get through this_ , he told himself. _Just focus on Wrathion. He loves you. He'd never do anything to hurt you_. 

The moment passed, and he managed to get back into the rhythm.

"I-I want . . ."

"What do you want, hm?"

"I want-"

"Speak up, my king. I can't hear you."

He sighed, then raised his voice slightly. "I want you inside me."

"Oh, you wound me." A mischievous grin graced the dragon's lips. "Are my fingers not good enough for you?"

"N-no, it's not that . . ."

"You want my cock, hm? Is that what you want?"

"Y-yes! Yes, yes, I want your cock inside me."

"Mmm, I love hearing you say that. I might consider giving you what you want if you say it a few more times . . ."

"Please, Wrathi, I want your thick cock in me," he groaned. "I want your cock inside me more than I've ever wanted anything before."

He could feel the tip of his husband's dick against the lips of his pussy, slowly working its way in as Wrathion panted hotly against his shoulder.

"Light- please, Wrathi, put your dirty fucking cock in me!"

It entered him quickly and suddenly, eliciting a gasp of pain and pleasure as he adjusted to accommodate the intrusion.

 

_He was crying._

 

_No. No, no, no. Forget that. Focus on Wrathion._

 

 _He couldn't understand why the orc would do this; he was just a kid, he was barely fifteen. And yet, here he was, alone in a tent with Garrosh Hellscream himself with two of his large fingers shoved inside him against his will, screaming and hoping that someone,_ anyone _, would save him._

 

_He would never do anything to hurt you._

 

_"Please," he begged, "please, just stop it- I'll do anything! AH- shit!" He could only imagine how much it would hurt to mount the massive rod before him, which was only growing harder. "Please, please!" His hysterical sobs wracked his entire body now. Any orcish he knew before this had left his mind. "I'll give you anything you want! Money, land, information, just get out of me!"_

 

_This isn't like that. Wrathion loves you, and you love him. Just-_

 

_A hard, backhanded smack across his face as he tried to call upon the Light to prevent his fate. "Stop resisting, bitch." His yellow eyes seemed to glow in the darkness. "You're only making this take longer."_

 

"S-stop," he murmured, trying to wriggle away. "Stop it."

"Hm?"

"Wrathi, stop."

The dragon did as he was told, pulling himself out of his husband. "Anduin?"

The king panted, quick and shallow breaths. "J-just-" He brought his hands to his shoulders. "I need a moment."

"Of course."

Wrathion climbed out of the bed and did his best to hide his erection, busying himself by making some mint tea with milk and honey, just the way Anduin liked it. 

Anduin's "moment" lasted long enough for the water to boil, and then for the tea to steep and cool.

"Thank you," he said softly when it was presented to him.

"Are you alright now?"

The blond nodded. "I think so." He held the cup in his hands. "Not enough to continue, though. I'm sorry."

"Don't apologize." Wrathion said, putting on a pair of boxers. "Your emotional wellbeing comes far before my sexual appetite. You ought to know that by now."

Anduin gave a weak smile. "Thanks."

"Of course." 

"Can we just cuddle once I'm done with my drink?"

Wrathion gently kissed his husband's forehead. "That sounds perfect."

The king wrinkled his nose. "Go wash up first, though. You already stink."

The dragon sighed and hung his head. "Alright, alright." He pushed himself up off the bed. "At least I can kill two birds while I'm in there."

"Gross."

"You know you love me."

"I know I do."

"And I love you too."

"That's gay."

"Said the first king in Stormwind's history to marry another man."

Anduin smiled and took another sip of his tea.

He would be alright.


End file.
